


【珍旻】再见了 03

by kangkuku



Category: bts, 防弹少年团, 방탄소년단 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 19:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20551418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangkuku/pseuds/kangkuku
Summary: 救赎 背叛 再救赎 再背叛





	【珍旻】再见了 03

**Author's Note:**

> 全文珍旻珍 本章珍旻 有口 有R级情节   
全文lof id：winterbeartaetae

03

金硕珍是个直觉挺准的人。

他没有给谁百分百的信任，最高的是给过自己一个前女友百分之九十九的信任，后来在他那位前女友的相册里翻出来和别的男人的吻照，他再也没对谁的信任高过百分之九十。

所以他总是敏感，总是睁着眼的，总是醒着。

发现朴智旻并不是小老鼠，并不是小狗狗，也不是家猫的时候，他就是像鹰一样醒着的。他觉得自己或许早就有察觉了，但是他心里对朴智旻的信任还是多的，他想等朴智旻亲手了结他们的关系，和他对朴智旻的信任。

可是最后他还是从别人那里收到了KKT，照片里是朴智旻扶着另外一个男人的照片。

发给他的是经常聚会的朋友之一，发过来的语气还是调笑着，“这不是你的朋友吗，没想到和我学长还挺亲近的啊？我有事要拜托这个学长呢，你跟你朋友说说，帮帮我呗。”

朋友？亲近？金硕珍一下子就知道朴智旻是‘打了两份工’，一个人抱了两个人的钱袋子。

他发了MSN给朴智旻，为的就是让他一下子能看见。

朴智旻，一个小时之内过来我家。

从什么时候开始察觉的呢？朴智旻来他家的路上，金硕珍久违的烧了壶茶，在想，他什么时候开始察觉到的。

好像是去朴智旻家里面，翻出来他有‘备用机’的时候，又好像是瞥见他手机的银行卡余额短信的时候，还有就是有一次和今天一样他突然叫朴智旻过来，闻到猫身上不是清香，是男人发臭的香水味，而他的猫眼睛眯着一条缝，说是挤地铁的时候旁边是喷香水的外国人。

那个时候他就知道了，朴智旻是狐狸，是狼，是乖戾的，从来都没好好当家猫，是一直在装自己是家猫实则却在外面过着快乐流浪生活的两面派。

门铃被敲响了。

他打开门把朴智旻扯进来，很晚了，但他又和之前一样，没有开灯。但他这次也没有拉窗帘，所以借着外边的光可以看见朴智旻浅棕的眼睛，和惊愕的神色。

他把人压在沙发上，倾身吻下去。

不温柔，可以称得上暴力，甚至是在撕咬。他咬着朴智旻原本就丰润的唇，手探到他宽松的衬衫里去摸他双乳，摸到挺立的乳尖的时候，他狠狠的拧了一下。

金硕珍对性爱没有执著，他本身对性就很冷淡，做爱的时候大多数讲求的是舒服。但他切实的第一次把宣泄情绪注射到性爱里面就是和朴智旻纠缠的这一次，他把朴智旻的外裤脱下来，嫌他的阴茎脏，只隔着内裤揉，再往下去揉朴智旻的后边，哈，还是湿软的。

“有男人干过？”

朴智旻颤抖着，摇摇头。

金硕珍又像当初把朴智旻从一群人救出来的时候一样冷笑了：“不要骗我，朴智旻，不要骗我，我都知道。”

朴智旻喘着气，外边的灯照进来一点点，看见他眼眶通红，抬着脖子想跟他要一个吻，金硕珍不给他了，他腿压着朴智旻的手臂，也不管他疼不疼，跨坐在朴智旻身上，把自己的拉链拉下来，内裤也褪一半，其实他自己并没有多硬，他早说过自己不是容易兴奋的体质，只是生气，只是在恨。

“含住。”

朴智旻比他想得还要乖，他只在阴茎弹出来的时候避了一下，当然也避的没用，阴茎还是蹭着他的脸，滑到他嘴边，腥味就钻到他鼻腔里，他总是比其他人要能忍，抬着脑袋，还不忘记收牙齿，张大嘴去把龟头送到自己嘴里。

很柔软，金硕珍想，只是送进去了一点他就觉得自己阴茎在慢慢胀大，但还不够；朴智旻很卖力的给他拿舌头舔前边，拿腔壁包裹他的阴茎，但还不够；他揪着朴智旻的脑袋，一整根给他送进口腔里，朴智旻大张着嘴，他感觉到自己触碰到柔软的喉腔，他没有得寸进尺，就固定着朴智旻的脑袋，自己前后进出着——但还不够。

他暂时放过了朴智旻的嘴，把自己拿了出来，他依然不愿意吻朴智旻，就咬着他颈脖脆弱又漂亮的肌肤，吮吸着，又恶意一般拿牙齿叼着他细腻的皮肉，轻轻咬了一下，就感觉到身下的朴智旻又在颤抖。

他从朴智旻身上起来，然后把人从沙发上拉下来，拉下来的时候朴智旻的背撞到了茶几，上边的茶撒了大半出来，他就坐在沙发上又摁着朴智旻的脑袋：“张嘴。”

朴智旻一直是聪明的，把嘴长大去含金硕珍的阴茎，他技术称得上很不错，先是照惯例舔了龟头，然后舌头又在龟头的小孔上搅了搅，最后再往前，那舌头去舔柱体，拿腔壁去挤。

金硕珍被他确实不错的口交技巧恶心到，一想到这张嘴不知道给多少人操过就觉得犯恶心，想吐。于是他又毫不留情的抓了朴智旻的头发往后扯，阴茎自然而然的就从他嘴里滑出。

他又把人拎起来了，小孩很轻，他又是固定健身的，拿朴智旻这种瘦的随手一拎就能拎起来，然后把人压在沙发上，把小孩内裤往旁边拨，只把手放进肉洞里，刚戳进一根小孩就挺了挺腹，摇着头，眼泪好像就要落下来。

“给别人可以，给我不可以？”

朴智旻摇头，几乎要哭出来，眼泪离逃出眼眶就差一下震动：“不是的，我没有过…我没有过，是那个人拉着我弄了灌肠，很难受，很难受，但是我没有过。”

金硕珍怒得红着眼睛，几乎就想要放第二根进去，可是朴智旻近乎绝望的样子，他又退了出来。

把裤子拉链重新拉好就跟没事人一样了，他把客厅的台灯拉开，给了朴智旻不完全暴露在他视线里的尊严，又把朴智旻掉在地上的裤子捡起来扔他身上：“我去洗澡，你可以走，也可以留在这里睡，客房还有一个淋浴，你上次的衣服也在客房衣柜里。”

朴智旻眼睛红的，嘴唇红 ，跪过的膝盖也是红的，在收缩的后穴也是红的，金硕珍不想再看一眼，扭头就要走，却又听见朴智旻说：“如果，你特别难受，我可以帮你口出来。”

听到这句话的一瞬间金硕珍就想转身给他一拳，他看着朴智旻做起来后低着的头慢慢抬起来看他，又变成了冷笑：“朴智旻，你怎么这么贱啊？”

听到这句话的朴智旻抖了抖，看着他半秒钟，金硕珍猜想那一瞬间朴智旻大概恨透了他，但朴智旻最后也只是笑了笑：“哥，哥，你不是知道吗，我很穷。”

“我的全部，不都是哥你给的吗？”


End file.
